Lovers Evolution
by Violepatty
Summary: Los piratas suelen pasar largas temporadas en el mar, lejos de cualquier placer carnal que los ayude a desfogarse. Zoro y Sanji deciden aliarse para aplacar necesidades, pero ¿qué sucede cuando los sentimientos se involucran?


**Resumen: **Los piratas suelen pasar largas temporadas en el mar, lejos de cualquier placer carnal que los ayude a desfogarse. Zoro y Sanji deciden aliarse para aplacar necesidades, pero ¿qué sucede cuando los sentimientos se involucran?

**Pareja: **ZoSan/SanZo (queda a su imaginación)

**Notas iniciales: **Hola~~ pues aquí vengo con un oneshot que ahora sí es oneshot porque supera las 1200 palabras XD!, bueno, simplemente espero que les guste. Ya me gustó escribir de esta pareja, así que esperen verme más por aquí.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Zoro, ni Sanji, ni los Mugis, ni el Sunny me pertenecen y tampoco Odacchi lo hace, así que no tengo nada, nada de One Piece, sólo deseos de cursilear un rato con estos dos. Ya saben, One Piece es de Eichiiro Oda y él le pertenece a su señora esposa…. Fin (?)

**Lovers Evolution.**

By Violepatty

—¿Me amas? —preguntas mientras me observas con tu mirada levemente burlona, con tus ojos caídos y desinteresados. Exhalas el humo de tu más reciente cigarillo.

—No —respondo, completamente convencido de ello, pues es la única verdad.

—Me alegra —dices, con el mismo desinterés que siempre has mostrado en mí—. Sabes que conmigo es sólo sexo para desahogar tensiones —atacas sutilmente, ¿esperas dañarme con la verdad?, lo dudo. Somos de los mismos.

—No pensaba usarte para nada más —contraataco antes de levantarme y tomar mis cosas.

No dices nada más, sólo comienzas a vestirte mientras yo me voy de nuestro improvisado "nidito de amor" en la bodega de tu cocina. Esta es una escena cotidiana, tanto como la tradicional pelea matutina por cualquier estupidez o tu caricaturezco amor por las mujeres. Sé que no tengo esperanzas contigo y estoy bien así, al menos por el momento, con un amor superficial y una relación surgida de los intereses comunes.

...

Te observo desde la ventana de mi cocina, poso mis ojos con detenimiento por cada músculo de tu cuerpo. Aún me parece increíble que hubieras experimentado tanto dolor y nos hayas protegido a todos. Idiota, yo quería protegerte a ti, ¿sabes?, aunque seguramente no habría sobrevivido, tienes una resistencia física increíble.

Suelto un suspiro mientras te veo entrenar para recuperar tu fuerza, aunque no puedo evitar reír sutilmente cuando Chopper viene a regañarte y te tira al suelo antes de exigirte reposo. Riñes con él, te regaña por quitarte las vendas y finalmente obedeces a nuestro capitán en una orden absurda, pero te distraes y dejas de entrenar.

Salgo para anunciar que la cena está lista y todo transcurre con normalidad, si es que al alboroto que todos causan en mi cocina a la hora de la cena se le puede llamar así. Manos estirándose por aquí y por allá, parloteos sin importancia, mentirosas anécdotas que entretienen a los niños, porque vamos, Luffy y Chopper no son más que niños. Y tú intercambias miradas conmigo, miradas que estoy seguro las chicas han interpretado, pero es algo que a estas alturas no me molesta.

La cena termina. Te toca vigilar y a mí ordenar todo en la cocina. Todos se van, tú también, aunque vuelves a mirarme significativamente. Quieres hacerlo. Mueres por hacerlo y yo lo comprendo. ¿Desde cuándo no estamos juntos? ¿Water Seven?, sí, creo que la última vez fue camino a Thriller Bark, cuando inauguramos la despensa. Ya le toca al puesto de vigía, ¿no?

Subo al nido de cuervo después de despedir a Brook. Desde que llegó suele acompañarme hasta tarde cuando todos se han ido a dormir. Solemos ir a dormir a la misma hora, los viejos y los cocineros duermen poco. Hoy le dije que tenía que planear el menú de la semana, se extrañó por ello, pues no es domingo, pero no dijo nada más y fue al dormitorio tranquilamente.

Termino de subir las escaleras y te miro allí. Me acechas un momento, compartimos unos cuantos insultos antes de colmar tu paciencia y que tú me beses como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Yo te sigo el ritmo, insisto en trasladar nuestra pequeña lucha al suelo, donde poco a poco voy transformando todo tu ímpetu en una pasión controlada a base de caricias y besos tiernos. Me separo de tus labios y te veo a los ojos, golpeo suavemente tu hombro y sonrío.

—Eres un idiota —te digo, pero antes de que puedas replicar vuelvo a besarte.

Después de eso concentro todas mis energías en hacer el amor contigo. Sé que es un error, que lo nuestro surgió como un simple desahogo y que así seguirá, pero en algún punto de nuestra historia, yo realmente comencé a apreciarte e incluso a quererte.

Terminamos con la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte, completamente agotados. Suspiro, ya es hora de comenzar la rutina diaria y yo no he dormido nada, pero tampoco me importa. Tú tomas tu abrigo verde y te lo colocas apenas mientras yo recojo mis ropas del suelo. Te echas a dormir allí mismo, de espaldas a mí.

—Oi, Marimo —digo mientras enciendo el primer cigarrillo del día. Tú apenas sueltas un gruñido como respuesta—. ¿Me amas? —te pregunto, también de espaldas a ti.

Dudas un momento, te revuelves incómodo y luego te levantas, molesto. Alzas la voz y gesticulas.

—¿Cuál es tu puta fijación con eso? —me gritas y yo trato de aparentar serenidad, desinterés, como siempre lo he hecho ante estos temas—. ¡Lo preguntas cada vez que terminamos! ¡No te amo! ¡Es un jodido polvo entre dos hombres saludables, joder! —sigues vociferando.

Yo te tapo la boca rápidamente antes de que alguien más te escuche. Te miro molesto, pero no hago nada más. Todo aquello dolió, ¿sabes?, quito mi mano de tu boca, tú también estás bastante alterado.

—No quiero que los demás te escuchen —mascullo antes de dar media vuelta—. Me da gusto oírlo de todas formas.

Bajo del puesto de vigía y todo transcurre tan normal como siempre. Creo que lo que comienza como una relación superficial nunca llega a más, ¿verdad?, simplemente fui un idiota por comenzar a sentir algo más por ti.

...

Habían transcurrido dos años desde la última vez que ambos pudieron estar solos en la misma habitación. Su interacción en presencia de los demás nunca cambió, pese a que su último encuentro íntimo acabó desastrosamente y sin tiempo para esclarecer lo sucedido.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, los dos estaban solos en el Sunny y también ansiosos de muchas formas diferentes. Sanji dio una profunda calada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo y exhalar el humo, estaba nervioso y trataba de obtener valor para lo que haría en ese instante. Suspiró. Miró al único ojo de Zoro.

—Oi, Marimo... —comenzó con su discurso, pero no pudo seguir. Era la primera vez que le diría eso a un hombre, la primera que expondría realmente sus sentimientos-. Antes de separarnos... yo quería que me dijeras que sí. Cuando te pregunté si me amabas, quería que me correspondieras, porque yo te amo -le dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de Zoro.

El espadachín quedó en shock ante semejante declaración, pero tras unos tensos segundos, se tiró sobre Sanji para besarlo y comenzar a desvestirlo sin mediación de palabras. El cocinero se dejó hacer, sin mayor participación, pues no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. ¿Zoro estaba feliz o sólo era un animal en celo?

Cuando lo sintió tocar por lugares privados a los que no pensaba darle acceso hasta obtener una respuesta, lo tiró hacia el otro extremo del salón con una patada.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó Sanji, levantándose con las ropas rasgadas—. ¿A caso eres un jodido animal en celo?

Zoro se le quedó mirando unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, pero poco después comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa.

—Perdón Cejitas, pero no pude evitarlo... —dijo, poniéndose serio nuevamente—. Yo no soy muy bueno hablando de estas cosas, por eso quería demostrártelo con acciones, pero creo que fui muy impulsivo —le respondió ahora—. Además llevo dos jodidos años siéndote fiel —se acercó a él hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

Sanji se sorprendió gratamente ante esa confesión y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero no tardó en seguirle el ritmo a los besos de Zoro, a sus caricias y a la calidez de sus sentimientos, entregándose mutuamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho antes.

Fin

**Notas finales:**

Asdf ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un comentario?, recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y siempre respondo los reviews con cariño y amorsh~

Acepto pedradas y tomatazos también.

Nos seguimos leyendo, bye~


End file.
